Moving Steady (Betty x Jughead)
by littlered98
Summary: Jughead Jones the Third knew that in all his life, he only really loved three things: burgers, murder-mysteries, and Elizabeth freakin' Cooper. / LOOSELY based on CW's Riverdale. Title from Resolution by Matt Corby.
1. Too Little, Too Late

Jughead Jones the Third rarely smiled, and when he did it was most usually in front of a well-made cheeseburger from Pop's.

But he was smiling now, and it was in front of Betty.

"You like it?" asked Betty timidly, eyeing Jughead through her thick lashes. "Is pink too, I dunno, predictable?"

Betty smoothed her palms on her skirt. Jughead watched as she nervously picked at its hem, and he ached to hold her hands in his.

"Juggie?" He snapped out of his stupor.

"Well, nothing says Betty Cooper like a nice pink dress," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

 _Stop trying to be witty, you asshat._

He took a deep breath. "You look great, Betts."

 _Beautiful. Breathtaking. Perfect._

Betty gave him a small smile, although his heart pinched when he saw her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" He couldn't bear to see her hurt. He instinctively took a step towards her, and he could smell her vanilla-scented perfume, could see the strands of hair that had come loose from the tight bun.

She avoided his gaze and bit her lip. "I don't know if I want to do this, Juggie. The last time I went to a school dance…" Her voice trailed off with an edge of sadness.

"Hey," he began, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You've got a better date now, don't you?"

At this she laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and his heart swelled at the sound. But Jughead was close enough to her for him to see that she was holding back tears. He wanted more than anything to pull her close, to hold her and tell her that she deserved all the good in the world.

"You're right. It's not everyday a girl can say she's on a date with _the_ Jughead Jones."

"Well, get used to it—"

"What?"

 _Fuck._ Jughead definitely did not mean to let those words slip out of his mouth. _Where did that even come from? Get used to it? Get used to what?_

"Nothing. Let's go?"

Betty gave him a questioning look but decided to let it go. She put her arm on the crook of his elbow and beamed at him.

"What?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Thanks, Jughead. For everything."

She doesn't know it, but those four words, the way she smiled, the way she held him: Jughead wouldn't think of anything else for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _This was a mistake._ Jughead stared in horror as he watched the intermingling mass of bodies in front of him, of suits and dresses. He watched as Reggie's hand travelled down to a poor girl's ass and she slapped him in return.

He and Betty had found their way through the crowd to where Archie and Valerie were dancing a little too close for comfort.

"They've been like that for five songs now." Kevin had popped out of nowhere with a disgusted look on his face.

"I know," Veronica piped in, falling in step beside Kevin. "Listen, I'm all for the Archerie ship, sure. Whatever makes them happy. But seeing them all lovey-dovey twenty-four seven seriously makes me want to barf."

At that, a slow song came on, and the crowd dissipated as the more comfortable friends — and more-than-friends — remained on the dance floor.

"M'lady?" Kevin asked, offering Veronica a dance.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Jughead was left in quite an awkward position. That is, he was left standing next to a very anxious, and very pretty, Betty.

"So." She shifted her feet to face him, her pink lips curled into a shy smile.

"So," Jughead repeated, looping his thumbs on his suspenders.

 _Do it, you idiot. Don't leave her hanging._

His eyes met hers and part of his carefully crafted facade crumbled. In her eyes he saw not the sweet innocence that everyone did, but the strength that only a girl who had conquered so much on her own could have. In her eyes he saw heartbreak, and compassion, and fear, and courage, and _love_. So much love.

"So what do we do now, Juggie?"

 _Do it._

"Would you—"

"Hey, Betty, would you want to dance with me?"

Jughead's face fell as he watched Trevor standing beside Betty, his hand raised to take hers. Betty's eyes widened for a second, but she took Trevor's hand with a smile.

"Sure thing, Trev. You'll be okay, Jug?"

Jughead gave her a small smile. "Yup."

But she was already being swept away by some other guy, and Jughead, like always, watched her go.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm completely new to this and quite frankly I'm really scared of how my writing is going to be received. But comments, suggestions, and requests are all welcome! Also, if anyone wants to fangirl over _Riverdale_ /Bughead/Jughead/Cole Sprouse as Jughead, we shall be very good friends :)


	2. Resolution

Leaning against the cold wall, Jughead took a sip of his drink. His eyes narrowed as Trevor placed his hand on her waist, as Betty laughed at something the stupid boy had said.

"Earth to Jughead?" Veronica snapped her fingers at him.

"Leave me alone, Ronnie," he grumbled.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're standing right next to the drinks," she retorted. " _Excuse_ me."

"Sorry," he said half-heartedly, still burning a hole in the side of Trevor's head.

Veronica followed Jughead's line of vision and gave a high-pitched laugh.

"Boys are so unbelievably stupid," she said casually, pouring herself a drink.

"This one in particular," Jughead said grudgingly.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Jughead!"

Jughead flinched as Veronica stomped one murderously high heel against the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You've been eyeing blonde Lois Lane over there since the moment you two got here, and God knows _way_ before that, and you're standing _here_ , complaining that she isn't magically with you, like you're just supposed to have her!"

"Calm down, V," warned Jughead, wary of the looks people were giving them as Veronica was starting quite the commotion.

Lightening her tone, Veronica said simply: "Make your move, Romeo."

* * *

As the opening lines of a Top 40s song blared through the speakers, Trevor reluctantly let go of Betty with a half-smile, and Jughead made his way to the only girl he came to this stupid dance for.

For a second he remembered why he even let her drag him to this whole ordeal to begin with.

" _Please, Juggie," she says, eyes bright and blue and shining._

 _He'd be damned if he ever resisted those bright blue eyes._

" _Betty, I really don't see why I have to be there. I can sneak into Mr. Weatherbee's office to look at Jason's records, or even talk to Sheriff Keller about the case instead. But I don't see the point of me actually being_ there. _In the gym. Dancing. In a suit. The thought of it is enough to suck the living dead out of me."_

" _You're being melodramatic," she says, rolling her eyes. "It's just a dance, Jug. And I need someone who would talk to Cheryl about what she knows, maybe sneak a testimony out of her?"_

 _She wiggles her eyebrows at Jughead, a suggestive smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She looks damn cute, and Jughead can't help but melt._

" _Fine," he sighs. "But after I talk to the actual embodiment of Cersei Lannister, we're heading straight to Pop's. And no dancing."_

 _Betty giggles at his stubbornness, and for a second, Jughead feels as if everything — Jason Blossom's murder, his search for a home, his loss of a family — has been washed away by the tides of her laughter. She's the only thing keeping him afloat._

"Jughead!" Betty turned to him with a relieved look on her face. "Thank _God_ you're here. That was so mentally exhausting."

Jughead felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. _Green is not a good colour on you, Jughead. Get a hold of yourself._

"You seemed like you enjoyed yourself," he replied in a sharper tone than he had intended.

Betty cocked an eyebrow at him, and this time she wasn't letting it go. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

She sighed. "Jug, I know I dragged you into this, and seeing as Cheryl is currently preoccupied, I guess we'd have to leave our sleuthing for some other time. Do you want to head over to Pop's?"

Betty looked at him apologetically, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Sounds like a plan, but there's just something I have to do."

He felt his heart beat faster as he met her eyes, lost in the sea of blue. He took a step closer, and the ghost of a smile graced her lips, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Do you... "

 _I'm giving up, this whole lie, this whole me_

"Do I what?" Betty was now smiling at him, her eyes twinkling.

 _Call it out like a family_

 _Instead I bide my time, get a ride_

 _Until the rubber leaves the road_

"Would you—"

"Jug, what is it?"

 _You said don't lie so I made the truth_

 _Seemed like a lie to even you_

 _Control your fear; it's clear,_

 _That you do not know where you're going to_

He took a deep breath, hands quivering as he took her hand in his, pulling her ever closer.

"Dance with me," he said resolutely. He didn't know where he found this sudden determination. Maybe it was the jealousy. Maybe it was the way she looked under the moving lights. Or maybe it was just her, Betty Cooper, the only girl he ever truly _saw_ , for who she is and what she wants to be.

Surprised, Betty leaned into him as she momentarily lost her balance at Jughead's pull, closing the gap between them as he braced her fall.

She laughed nervously. "Jeez, Jughead. You could've just told me earlier that you wanted to dance."

She put her hands on the back of his neck, and his skin burned at her touch. He placed his hands on her waist, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Like I said, you looked like you were having a good time."

"It would've been better if it was with you."

At that Jughead found himself frozen, mouth parted slightly in surprise. Betty gave him a confident, reassuring smile as he pulled him down to her, their lips only a fraction of an inch apart, their foreheads touching.

He couldn't breathe, and he didn't want to, in fear of losing this marvel of a millisecond. He wanted to just stay there, this close to her, to reach in and kiss those lips.

They stayed there for a moment, eyes expressing the emotions that words couldn't quite capture.

 _You're perfect,_ he wanted to say.

"Thanks, Betty," he said instead. "For everything."

She stared at him and said nothing. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to the bridge of his nose to his lips, dwelling for more than just a second.

"Jughead…"

She placed her lips on his, and before he realized what was going on, it was over.

"Sorry, I don't know—"

He put her face in his hands, his thumb on her cheek.

"Betty."

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, then reached in to kiss her again, slowly, sincerely.

They were hidden in the darkness, in the same mass of people that Jughead had loathed but was now grateful for.

He felt her smile against his lips, and he wanted so much to laugh and cry at the same time, because he realized that this was all he had ever wanted, and it was right in front of him, and it was _real._

 _So don't you worry_

 _You'll be my resolution_

 _Characters of no illusion_

 _You'll be my resolution_

As the song came to a close, he had to let go of her, but he didn't want to.

"Jughead," she whispered finally, breaking off the kiss but keeping him close so that their lips were still touching.

"Yes?" His heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he felt her intertwine her hands in his.

"I like this," she said. "I like us."

He grinned at her, putting his arm around her without letting go of her hand.

"So do I."


	3. Distractions

Hey guys! Quick note: I was intending for this to be a two-part oneshot, but after the 7th episode and the Bughead-shaped hole in my heart that will remain for three weeks, I had to write something! Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Bughead: Bro-ette! And did you watch the most recent episode yet?! CupCakes24: Glad you like it! This one's for you! babiiSCARS23: They're just so perfect for each other wow Siennese, elisiumqueen: Stay tuned for more!

This one's more based on the series, and takes place after the most recent episode.

* * *

"It's not that I don't want to," Betty said, reaching across the table to grab a fry from my plate. I narrow my eyes at her in protest, but she just throws me a cheeky smile.

It had been exactly two days since we shared that kiss in the dark, and while I couldn't take that moment out of my head, we hadn't really addressed what it was, or what we were.

"I just don't know if Archie wants to be there."

I immediately turned away at her words, my hands curling into fists under the table. _Archie_.

Archie and I had made it clear that we would give our friendship another try. He had convinced his dad to give my dad another chance and helped me with my current housing arrangement — or lack thereof. Things felt close to normal, but ever since two days ago, all I could think about whenever Betty mentioned Archie was how much she cried over him, how broken she felt, and how I never want her to be near anyone who has that effect on her ever again.

"Jughead?"

I met her eyes, which were eyeing the milkshake next to my plate. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"The milkshake?" I passed the glass to her, confused but relenting.

"No, silly," she laughed, taking the glass anyway. "You don't mind going to the baby shower? I know parties aren't exactly your thing."

"Hey," I began to joke, the chime of her laugh instantly melting away my frustration. "I'm the life of every party."

She rolled her eyes at me, then took my hand in hers. "I need you there with me."

I thought I had a way with words, but Betty Cooper could say anything and it would still knock the air out of me.

"Keeping me close so you can suddenly think of big leads on our case?"

At that she laughed again, blushing at the thought of how she had broken our kiss because she had remembered Jason's car, or because she had figured out Polly's hideout.

"No," she replied softly, dare I say shyly, looking up at me through hooded lashes. She looked serious, almost sad, all of a sudden, and I felt the familiar ache in my chest every time I saw her bothered by something.

"What?"

She intertwined our fingers, her thumb rubbing circles in the back of my hand.

For a while she didn't reply, only continuing to hold my hand and looking out into the street, absentmindedly watching the passersby as if passively waiting for something to happen.

Or someone to walk in.

As soon as Betty flinched, I knew who was making his way towards us, even with my back facing the door.

"Hey guys," said a voice behind me. The familiar voice of the luckiest redhead in the world. "Mind if we join you?"

* * *

So so so sorry that this is super short! Will publish the second half of the chapter in a few days. I'm an IB student (currently a Senior in high school so thankfully I'm in my last IB year) and my mock exams are next week (sad!) But after all my exams it'll be smooth sailing and a whole lotta Bughead chapters! Also, thoughts on Valerie and Archie? Love you all! - Jess


End file.
